Gromrik Steelwill
Gromrik Steelwill is one of the rare Fifeian Dwarfs. His father moved there when he was young after the Kobolg razing of Alderdeep. He worked until he was a good age of 60, then his father died. After the funeral, he was instilled with a insatiable need for adventure and revenge, and looked towards the land of Scotchland... But adventure came from he South. Now he travels with a caravan of Templar’s to slay a lich in Darkwood. History Exodus from Alderdeep On the day Alderdeep was invaded, his father Dorri was forced to leave. Being a single father, he was needed to raise his son well. He packed his son into a sack, and with the sack on his back took the small Gromrik across Fife, into Dundee. It was plagued with peril, beasts and men trying to stop them. But they made it through, and found a small home in Dundee. Gromrik was only 7. Life in Dundee He worked with his father in Dorri and Sons forge on the streets of Dundee, and he learned how to craft and smelt. Making a fine profit, they bought a moderate sized house, which they loved. This home was in the outside area of the Dwarf district, a White House with a reinforced roof. They had many other Dwarf Neihbors. The Journeymen smelter Gromrik recurved a gift from his father, two in fact. One, Dorris Warhammer. And two, the Steelwill helmet. The Steelwill helmet a helmet used by generations of his ancestors, and the Warhammer a gift from his father. Dwarfs treasure both. Death of Dorri Dorri does at a good age of 622. Gromrik made sure to burry him in a fancy ceremony, that had many visitors, customers and friends gained through there time at Dundee. This funeral was in the famous Dundee Graveyard. Now Gromrik was sixty, nearing adulthood at 65. He remembered the wrongs done by Kobolgs. He remembered how Dorri said they kidnapped his mother. He felt the call of adventure, and looks to Scotchland to answer it. Adventure to Darkwood Preparation He joined the Iron Templars on a crusade to Darkwood! Exited by the prospect of adventure, he prepared his shop and for now, he has left it behind. With his hammer in hand, he sets of for Darkwood. In this time he met the Elf Lukas. Path He travelled down the road to Darkwood with the caravan. At Peledor fields he was ambushed. Lukas and Gromrik fought side by side against the brown tide of Orcs, and became heroes o the battle. Afterwards they continued the journey, arriving in Northhaven. Appearance Short like any other Dwarf, with a braided red beard, it’s thickness and length inherited from his father. He has blue eyes from his mother. A skilled Smith for a human, but not for a Dwarf, he is generally clothed in his own forged armor. Marked with his family crest, a iron helmet with two scarlet Axes. He would rather die then take his helmet off his head, and so is always wearing it. Special Items Steelwill helmet Traditional helmet of the Steelwills, formed by Bronnokbun Steelwill. It is a winged helm like. Hat the Vikings wore, made of the incredibly strong Trommril ore. The Warhammer The Warhammer his father gifted him, he seeks to find it a proper name. His father used it when he travelled to Dundee. First Jewel A small carved jewel, the first think he ever made. Personality Being a Dwarf, he is grim and shut in, thinking those who display there emotions to openly as weak. Diligent, he rarely gives up. He is very stubborn, and does not like losing...or being wrong. However he is good at heart, and loves a good party or mead. Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Dwarf Category:PC